The Experiment
by CraigTuckerSexual
Summary: The name is Craig Tucker. No you don't need to fucking know my middle name. Anywhore this is the kind of story that I don't want to fucking repeat so you better listen the first time. Got it?
1. Chapter 1

_**The name is Craig Tucker. No you don't need to fucking know my middle name. Anywhore this is the kind of story that I don't want to fucking repeat so you better listen the first time. Got it? I'm going to start from the beginning okay? So you ass wipes wont get confused. It really all started the start of Junior year of high school in English class...**_

* * *

I was sitting in the back of the room like always. Not really talking or paying attention seeing as all of my friends were in other classes at the time. God I wish that I ditched today. I sighed and looked around the classroom, that looked like a prison, and hated this class even more. All the people I don't talk to (I never really talk to anyone outside of my group) and hate (I hate everyone other than my friends). I really want to pull out my hair sometimes...Maybe Tweek is rubbing off on me...I mentally shook my head and tried to focus. Its a good thing that I did because that's when I heard my name.

"Craig Tucker's partner is Kenny McCormick." The teacher stated.

I clenched my jaw. Why does it have to be him? Of all people in this classroom! It just had to be Kenny fucking McCormick. I sighed and rubbed my face a little rough. Trying to wake myself up from this nightmare. It had to be the person who is my exact polar opposite...Fuck it all. I looked at Kenny as he pulled a desk to mine. I already hate his cheery grin. But I am still surprised that he started wearing his hood down at the end of last year. I shook my head and looked at the blonde lazily. What is this project even on?

"We got assigned Mark Twain. We have to research him and read a few of his published works." Kenny answered my unspoken question.

I rolled my eyes, nodded, and flipped him off.

"When are we working on it?" I asked in my boring, nasally, monotone voice.

"Well we don't have to turn this in until the end of the year. So we can work on it on the weekends?" He asked a little too happy for my taste.

I nodded a little and thought.

_"What day is it anyways...? ...Fuck! Fucking Friday! Why the fucking hell is it Friday!?"_

I came to the conclusion that this was God's way of playing a cruel ass prank on me...Fucking asshole...

* * *

**((Sorry that it's so short! The other chapters will be longer I promise! I just liked the last sentence and decided to end ****it there))**


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I finally got out of having to talk anymore to that fucker. I quickly grabbed my stuff as I looked at the poor bastard as bored as I could manage.

"Whatever." I said as I stood up and walked out of the class to go to the lunch room.

I sighed yet again as I sat down at my usual lunch table and waited for my friends to sit down with me. I placed my forehead on the table, too tired to keep my head up. Did talking to him drain me this much...? I guess so...I shifted a bit as I heard people sit down, already knowing who they were before they talked. Also because a shaking hand grabbed onto the sleeve of my black shirt. I heard a can being set in front of my head.

"Looks like you need this more than I do dude." I heard as I lifted my head up to look at Token.

My gaze shifted to the white textured can of the Monster Ultra Energy (my favorite because it tastes like Skittles). I muttered a thank you before I opened the can and took a big gulp of the energy drink. I closed my eyes as I relished in the feeling of the cold drink going down my throat and to my stomach. I finally opened my eyes to look at my friends, cracking a tiny smile.

"So what has you all pissed?" Asked Clyde.

I looked around a bit before taking another gulp of the drink.

"I got paired up with the perverted fuck for that dumbass English assignment." I made a discontented noise in the back of my throat.

That made Clyde laugh, Token roll his eyes, and Tweek to make a noise of either disapproval or a noise to ask for more coffee. I shrugged a little as I leaned a little on Tweek, my hand on the can gently.

"Y-You st-still- Ngh! -h-hate th-them...?" Asked Tweek as he twitched a bit.

I nodded as I closed my eyes, my head resting on Tweek's gently.

"With a burning passion, my little twitchy spaz."

That just made Clyde laugh more and me to kick out at the brunette's shin which made him yelp in pain.

"I have reasons to hate them, Clyde."

"Yeah I know that dude. Its just you and Tweek act like you're dating." Clyde started laughing at the end of his statement.

This just made Tweek go on a tangent about dating someone (especially me) being "too much pressure". I sighed and covered Tweek's mouth with my hand.

"Dude you know its because he's my best friend. And Tweek hush, I'll buy you coffee later okay?" I said as I lifted my head up, my gaze shifting from Clyde to the blonde that was twitching next to me, my hand still covering his mouth.

He nodded as he looked up at me, I nodded back and let my hand drop from his mouth, my head going back onto Tweek's head after I took another sip of my beloved Monster.

* * *

_**((I do not know what else to write in this chapter so I'm going to end it here. I'll upload a chapter tomorrow. I have been busy with school and work. I am so very sorry that this chapter is short and late.))**_


End file.
